


Not Always What It Seems

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animalistic, Bathing/Washing, Beta Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: The reader moved to Lawrence, Kansas to live with her grandmother. She was a Beta. At least that’s what she was told growing up. But on her 18th birthday, everything changes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, John Winchester/Dean Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Not Always What It Seems

Things just weren’t the same for you once you moved into your grandmother’s house. Sure, it was great having her around. The two of you were close and her cooking was amazing, but you missed your parents. You lost them last year in a house fire. 

You grew up in Chico, California. You were popular - captain of the JV volleyball team and everyone seemed to like you. That all changed when you moved to Lawrence, Kansas to live with your grandma. Starting your junior year of high school as “the new kid in town” was awkward, and it was hard to make new friends. The small town in Kansas was so different from the California town you grew up in. 

Everything changed once you met Sam Winchester. He was a junior at your school and the two of you sat next to each other in AP Chemistry. He was kind, and welcoming, and he told you about how he moved around a lot as well. The adjustment periods were never easy on him either. 

Before you knew, the two of you were best friends. Everyone at school assumed you two were a couple, but you didn’t care what they thought. 

You and Sam had a lot in common. His mother passed away when he was just a baby, so he knew what it was like to be without a mother. His father, John wasn’t exactly present in Sam’s life. His older brother, Dean, was more a father to Sam than John was. 

Another thing you and Sam had in common: he was a Beta. His brother and father were both Alphas, and it was difficult for Sam to be around them when they would go on their power trips and fight over who the big dog of the house was. 

You were a Beta, both of you parents were Betas and Alphas and Omegas were somewhat of a mystery to you. You didn’t know much about them, only what you had read in books. You knew about heats and knots, and so on, but you were relieved that you didn’t have to put up with any of that. 

“Y/n, I was wondering if you’d want to go to the homecoming dance with me next weekend.” Sam asked you as you put your books away in your locker after the last period of the day. You wanted to go to homecoming with Sam. The two of you were best friends, and it made sense. 

“I’d love to!” You responded excitedly. Homecoming fell on your eighteenth birthday this year, so you knew you were going to have a good time.

The two of you walked home together, like always, but when Sam got home, his brother and father were not pleased. 

John and Dean sat at the dinner table while Sam stood at the kitchen counter making a sandwich. 

“Sammy, how many times do we have to tell you that we’re not meant to have a normal life?” Dean’s gravelly voice permeated the kitchen as he sternly reprimanded his brother. John didn’t run to Sam’s defense. In fact, he nodded his head in agreeance with his elder son. 

“Guys,” Sam pleaded with the two of them, sitting down at the table. “I never get to do anything. I never have the chance to be a normal, high school kid.” 

John and Dean didn’t respond, they just looked at him. “Can I just go to one homecoming dance?” He asked. “What’s the big deal?” 

“Who is this girl, anyways?” John asked in a deep, monotone voice. “Is she your girlfriend?” 

Sam looked confused. “N-no, she’s not my girlfriend.” He stammered. “She’s just a friend. She, uh, she transferred here from California. Her parents died. In a house fire.” 

John and Dean both went silent and looked at Sam. Could it be that the same thing that killed Mary was what killed your parents? 

“Well,” John started. “I think you oughta bring here over here one night for dinner. Let us meet the girl, and I’ll let you go to the dance with her.” 

“Dad!” Dean protested. He didn’t want Sam to go to the dance, but John had the final say. 

“And that -” He scowled at Dean. “Is final.” 

It was the weekend, finally. And it was Saturday which meant that you and your grandma had some shopping to do. She worked the overnight shift on weekends, so you always spent Saturday afternoons together, and you needed to find a dress for homecoming. 

“So,” She took a bite out of her salad. “Tell me about this Sam character. 

“He’s sweet, and we have a lot in common.” You paused to think about what you were going to say next. “But I think we’re just friends.” 

Truth be told, you were attracted to Sam. But there wasn’t a spark. You didn’t want to “friendzone” him, but you weren’t one-hundred percent sure you could see yourself with him. Sam was like a brother to you, and the friendship came first. Neither of you wanted to ruin that. 

You checked your phone when your grandma went to the restroom. You knew that if you so much as thought about checking your phone while at the table, she would not be happy. When you looked at your iPhone, there was a text from Sam. 

“Heyyyy.” You smirked and continued to read the text. “My dad and brother want to know if you can come over for dinner tonight. If you already have plans, I understand. My dad’s making Winchester Special and Dean’s gonna bring home pie. Let me know!” 

Since she was working late, your grandma had no problem with you going to the Winchester’s for dinner. She was happy you were being fed and taken care of while she was gone. 

You curled your hair and put a little makeup on. Nothing too extreme, but you wanted to make a good impression on the Winchester boys. Since they lived close by, you were able to walk there in less than 5 minutes, and when you knocked on the door, Sam was quick to answer. 

He hugged you and welcomed you inside. You saw two tall figures looming in the kitchen. Sam was very tall, but the two men in the kitchen were about the same size. You heard a deep, daunting voice call from the other room. 

“Is that the famous Y/n we’ve heard so much about?” John said as he was making his famous Winchester Special. 

You walked down the hallway and into the out-of-date, yet cozy kitchen. It smelled so good and you were amazed that three men living together could whip up an amazing home cooked meal. 

“Hi,” you held out your hand to shake his. John dropped what he was doing, wiped his hands free from any crumbs or food, and locked his strong hand with yours. As soon as your skin touched, you felt a spark - something you’ve never felt before. You immediately froze and realized you were making it quite obvious that you were attracted to the father of your best friend. John was handsome. Tall, with a salt and pepper beard and pearly white teeth that smiled at you. 

“I’m uhhhh,” you let go of his hand. “I’m Y/n.” 

John looked confused. He tilted his head in a questioning manner, almost as if the same thing had happened to him. “Nice to meet you,” he smiled slowly at you, flashing his perfect smile at you once more. 

He turned towards the stove to finish cooking dinner. He nodded his head to the side. “This here next to me is my oldest, Dean.” Dean was beautiful as well. Soft full lips hiding another beautiful smile. He was tall, but not as tall as John. Much to your surprise, you felt the exact same jolt of static course through your veins as soon as you shook Dean’s hand. You immediately let go, and brought your hands to your sides. 

“Nice to meet you both,” you chuckled nervously. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

The four of you ate dinner at the table, though John and Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable. You thought maybe they didn’t like you. Maybe you smelled bad. Whatever it was didn’t take away from the Winchester Special tasting like heaven in your mouth. 

“So, Y/n,” John dropped his fork down on the empty plate. “Sam tells me that you moved here from California?” 

Sam looked over at his father as if he was embarrassed. He knew that John was trying to dig for information about your parents’ death. 

“Yep!” You sat back in the chair. “Yeah, I moved here when my parents passed away.” You were okay with him asking. Everybody always did, and you were used to it by now. 

“Sam told me about your parents’ passing,” John said, pretending to be concerned. “House fire right?” You nodded your head with a bit of sadness. 

“Sorry to hear that,” Dean chimed in. “We lost our mom in a fire.” 

You looked over at Sam who was still looking at his father and brother with a “what-are-you-doing” look in his eyes. 

You put your hand on his leg under the table to remind him it was okay before looking back to the two older Winchesters. “Well, I guess we all have something in common then,” you tried to lighten the mood. “Let’s have some pie!” You smiled at Sam and he seemed to relax. 

“My kinda girl right there,” Dean stood up and grabbed the apple pie off the counter and brought it to the table. 

By the end of dessert, you were exhausted. You thanked the Winchester’s for having you, and hugged Sam goodbye, telling him to text you later before walking out the door. 

Once you were gone, Sam walked back into the kitchen to see John and Dean having a silent conversation between themselves at the dinner table.

“Would’ve been nice to know she was an Omega.” John roared and stormed out of the house and drove off in the Impala. Dean stood up and looked at him with disappointment. Before Dean could walk away Sam protested with him. “She’s not an Omega! She’s a Beta!” Dean looked back at him, but didn’t say anything before walking upstairs and slamming his bedroom door. 

You got home and waited for Sam’s text that never came. You figured he had fallen asleep from eating so much, but when you woke up Sunday morning without a text from him, you decided to swallow your pride and text him first. 

“Thanks for dinner last night.” Send. Hours went by without a response. You texted him again at dinner time. Still no response. 

At school Monday morning, you saw him in homeroom. 

“Hey,” you slid in the desk next to him. “Haven’t heard from ya since Saturday,” you stared at him, waiting for a response that never came. “Everything okay?” Still, no response and when the bell rang, he got up from his seat and walked to first period alone and in silence.

By Friday you hadn’t spoken to him at all. Until he came to your locker. “Hey,” he leaned up against the locker next to you. You waited a moment and closed the locker and slung your backpack over your shoulder. 

“Hi,” you responded clearly upset with his absence. “What’s going on with you, Sam?” You asked, waiting for an explanation. 

“It’s just…” he trailed off. “I got upset with my brother and father grilling you about your parents.” He was backpedaling, this isn’t why he was upset. He was upset because you didn’t tell him you were an Omega. But you didn’t know. Your parents always told you that you were a Beta. That’s what you were. And if you were an Omega, you would’ve had your first heat by now. 

“Sam,” you felt bad. You weren’t mad at him at all. Well, except for him ignoring you for almost a week. That made you mad. But you weren’t mad at him about John and Dean asking about your parents. “I’m not mad at you at all.” 

For the first time all week, the two of you walked home together. You talked about homecoming, and you told him that your grandmother is in Florida for the weekend visiting your aunt. The two of you definitely wanted to have some fun this weekend. Maybe steal some liquor from your grandmas, or some beer from John.

When Saturday came, you woke up excited. It was homecoming day, and your eighteenth birthday. You wished your parents were there to celebrate with you, but you wanted to have a good night. You made an appointment at the local salon to have your hair curled, and your makeup done, and by the time you got home, it was almost time to go. You slipped the flowy, olive green dress on, and you felt like a princess. You looked at yourself in the mirror for a moment, wondering if your dress was too short, but you decided it was fine. It was short, but not too short. You finished off your look with a pair of nude heels and you were ready to go. 

You and Sam had a blast at the dance. You danced, and talked and for a while you had forgotten how hard this past year has been for you. Sam made you laugh like no one was ever able to, and by 11 oclock, the two of you were ready to go back to his house to drink and celebrate your birthday. 

When the two of you arrived at his house there were no lights on, and the Impala wasn’t in the driveway. A sigh of relief came over him and the two of you rushed inside to raid the fridge, and liquor cabinet and ran upstairs to his room. John and Dean came home within an hour of the two of you drinking upstairs. Thankfully they didn’t come to Sam’s room. They wouldn’t have been happy with underaged drinking in the house.

“This is the last beer,” you said as you tilted your head back to get the last sip. “I’m gonna go grab a few more.” Sam assured you that there was no chance that his father and brother were awake. It was going on two in the morning. 

You tip-toed down the stairs and through the kitchen, and when you opened the fridge to get more beers, you heard a deep, sultry voice.

“Omega.” You jumped and slammed the refrigerator door shut. You saw Dean and John sitting at the kitchen table where you had just enjoyed a meal with them last week. Dean had a beer in front of him and John was smoking a cigarette. 

You backed into the stainless steel refrigerator without saying a word. All that came out was stutters and little mumbles.

“Spit it out sweetheart.” Dean said before putting his soft, full lips to the glass beer bottle. 

“I-I’m n-not…” you trailed off, feeling cornered by the two Winchester’s. 

Dean stood up from his seat, and immediately your senses were overwhelmed. You felt woozy and all you could smell was whiskey, leather and fresh cut grass. Your three favorite scents. Dean’s lips tugged to the right when he saw you inhale deeply. 

“Smell something, Y/N?” John asked from the table, watching with pride as his oldest approached you. 

“She does,” Dean responded quickly, his voice both scary and sexy. He knew what he was doing to you. “And she loves it.” He closed the space between you two, and it took everything in your power to not lunge at him and kiss him. God, you wanted to, but you couldn’t. 

“Lost little deer in the headlights.” John stood up and started walking towards you as well. “Poor little ‘mega has no clue.” Why did they keep calling you Omega? They must’ve been confused.

Until you were assaulted by another scent. Or scents. John also smelled like leather, but there was a hint of vanilla and teakwood to him as well. You were getting dizzy, and warm. The two Winchester men were flanking you, and you had no idea what to do. You were cornered. 

By now you were seeing double. Your stomach felt like it was being squeezed and your head felt like it was being shaken. 

“D-Dean…” you reached for him. “I-I don’t feel so good.”

You nearly fainted but Dean was ready to catch you. He carried you to the couch, and John followed behind him, holding a cold washcloth. Once Dean set you on the couch, John kneeled by your face, and gently shushed you as he dabbed your face with the cold, damp washcloth. 

You were burning up now. Your fever seemed to get worse each millisecond that passed. Your head was cloudy and your vision was distorted, and it felt like you were having a bad acid trip. 

“S-Sam!” You tried to call for Sam, but your voice was too weak. 

“She’s going into heat, dad.” Dean looked over at John with concern. “Have you had your first heat yet, darlin’?” Dean’s attention went back to you. You shook your head. “No heat…just Beta.” You tried to speak, but all you could sputter were sentence fragments. 

“Oh my God,” John covered his nose and started towards the stairs. “I can’t take her scent.”

John walked upstairs, and knocked on Sam’s door to tell him that you weren’t feeling well and he was driving you home. Sam was concerned but he understood. 

John grabbed his leather jacket and quickly walked down the stairs as he slung it on effortlessly. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table. “Grab her, boy,” he rushed to the door to start up the car. “We gotta get her home.” 

Dean gracefully picked you up off the couch. You were a sweaty, blubbering mess and mumbling nonsense as he held you in his arms. You gripped on to his shirt and buried your face in his chest, inhaling deeply. It seemed as though his scent was the only thing that curbed the pain. “Am-am I okay?” You asked him.

“You’re going to be fine, Y/N,” he said as he put you in the backseat of the impala, pressing his soft lips to your sweaty forehead. “We will take care of you.” 

By the time John pulled the Impala into your driveway, your hair was soaked with sweat. Dean reached into the backseat to grab your purse to get your house keys. “Your grams gone for the weekend?” He asked as he opened the passenger door. Your only response was a lazy head nod. 

John locked his right arm under your knees and his left behind your shoulders to carry you out of the car while Dean raced to the front door. He put the key in the lock and walked through the foyer to turn some lights on. 

Once John had you in the house, he immediately ran up the stairs and to the bathroom - Dean followed closely behind him. 

Your body was shaking in a feeble attempt to break the fever. John’s shirt was wet with your sweat and when he went to set you down on the counter, you kept your grip on his shirt. “Alpha,” you muttered. “Don’t leave me.” 

He grabbed your hands to release the clutches you had on his t-shirt. John thought it was precious. Your need for him. Your need for Dean. “Start the water Dean,” John barked and Dean quickly followed his father‘s order. The water needed to be cold to break your burning fever. 

As the water ran, John carefully unzipped the back of your homecoming dress that was now soaked. He gently slid it off your body, his large calloused hands running down your warm back, sending shivers up your spine. 

Dean noticed a pack of pills that looked like birth control on the bathroom sink. 

“Y/N,” he held up the pack of small pills. “What are these?” John looked at him with anger. Why would he be asking you this right now? There must’ve been a reason. 

“Birth control,” you responded. Dean shook his head and mouthed a word to his father. “Suppressants.”

John eased you into the cold water. It felt like ice on your hot skin. You winced in pain, but once you were fully submerged, it actually helped. You sat upright in the bathtub with your knees tucked your chest as Dean knelt down next to you, cupping the cold water in his hand and gently poured it over your head, your back and your chest. 

Once the fever subsided, Dean helped you stand up in the water. John handed him a towel to wrap you in and dry you off with. Your body wasn’t overheated anymore, but you still had a head rush, and your stomach felt like it was being stomped on. Crouching over in pain, you stepped out of the tub and onto the bath mat. 

Dean walked you to your bedroom and sat you down on the edge of the bed. He sat next to you, and his father sat on the other side. 

John snaked his hand up your thigh, slowly and deliberately, while Dean lightly raked his nails over your back. The older Winchester buried his face in your neck, breathing in your strong Omega scent. You took a deep breath and squeezed both of their legs. “N-need you both.” John chuckled by your ear, causing your entire body to vibrate with need. 

“Perfect little ‘mega needs us,” Dean said, gripping on to your hair and bringing his mouth to your erect nipple, popping it into his mouth. “You hear that?” He smiled at you and you felt a wetness begin to form between your legs. 

“I heard her, boy.” John responded, taking your other perky breast in his large hand, kissing and sucking your neck and shoulders. 

“We can teach you how to properly present, Omega,” John said into your sweet, needy smelling skin. 

“Let’s wait,” Dean said, running his hands over your legs, and sides. “I love the feeling of your skin, Y/n.” 

Your body shivered as he praised you, and they both felt the goosebumps raise. “I think she likes it too.” John said. 

They both looked at each other to have a silent conversation before standing up. When their touches abandoned you, the sudden sharp pain came back to your core. You reached for them and laid on your side. “Please, Alphas.”

“Soon, Y/N.” John said, patiently. “But first,” he brought his hand to his chin. “Turn around. On your belly.” 

You quickly obliged, as if your body was programmed to do so. 

“On your knees.” He continued to bark orders at you, and you tucked your knees to your stomach, reasoning your ass to expose every part of your body to the Winchester men. 

“Good girl.” Dean praises. He didn’t move. He just stared at your exposed, bare pussy. The wetness you felt earlier doubled, glistening in your inner thighs. 

“Look at all that slick between her legs,” Dean said to his father, who nodded in agreement. They inhaled your scent, enjoying it as their pants grew tighter from the erections. 

Dean slowly approached you from behind. You couldn’t see him, but you could hear him and smell him. Suddenly you felt two large fingers tease your folds. You jumped at his touch, moaning quietly for more, raising your ass higher in the air, giving him better access to your wet cunt. This made Dean chuckle and before you knew it, John was walking around the bed to be in front of you, naked, with his large cock in his fist. 

“C’mere beautiful,” John signaled with his hands for you to lean forward. You gently stroked his cock as Dean played with your folds, teasing your entrance with the pad of his finger, making you moan in pleasure mixed with frustration. 

“P-please,” you whined. “Need both of you.” 

John gripped the sides of your face, forcing your head up to meet his gaze. You stared into his hazel, lustful eyes, and he stared into yours. “Awhhh,” he cooed. “I think she wants our knots.” As the words left John’s mouth, Dean plunged two fingers into your dripping core. You opened your mouth in pleasure and nodded at John, wordlessly letting him know that you wanted them.

John still had his grip on your face when he guided it to his shaft. You brought the tip into your mouth, and began sucking at the same pace Dean was fingering you. Quickly Dean lifted you by the shoulders so you were kneeling upright, and face to face with John. 

“Y/n,” John said. You could hear Dean’s belt buckle come undone behind you. You turned your head to look at Dean, but John quickly squeezed your face to turn it back to him. “I called your name, girl.” You nodded, and he nodded back mockingly. “Are you okay with this?”

You nodded in response and felt an open hand snap against your bare ass. “Use your words, Y/n.” Dean said, his deep voice was serious and stern. 

“Y-yes.” You nodded. “Want…need you both.” 

The Winchester’s smiled, and Dean gently laid you down on your back. All three of you were naked, and excited. 

John walked around the bed and settled in by your head, brushing your hair out of your sweaty face and held it in a firm grip with one hand, and gripped your throat with the other.

“Watch, Y/n,” He growled in your ear as Dean slithered up your legs. He slowly and softly ran his hands up your soft flesh, up to your hips, and back down, spreading your legs open when he reached your knees. 

You moaned and arched your back when you felt the cold air hitting your slick covered cunt. You closed your eyes and felt the grip on your neck tighten. “I said watch, little girl.” 

You opened your eyes and looked down as Dean settled between your legs and delivered a soft kiss to your swollen clit. You shrieked and arched your back.

John pulled your hair back so you were looking up at him. He leaned down to kiss you roughly, his hand still on your throat as Dean brought your swollen nub in his mouth, sucking it and lightly grazing it between his teeth. 

You moaned deeply into John’s mouth when Dean sunk two long digits into your core, curving them up to massage your g-spot. John broke the kiss and looked deep in your eyes while Dean finger fucked you. Your mouth was wide open with pleasure. 

Dean stopped abruptly and crawled up your body to kiss you, and you could taste your slick on his tongue. 

Quickly, he gripped your hips and flipped you over as if you weighed nothing. Your ass was in the air, and John was in front of you and Dean was behind you. You felt Dean run the velvety tip of his cock from your ass, down to your clit. He repeated this several times until you were begging. 

“P-please,” you whined, begging for him to put his knot inside of you. “Dean.” You whimpered when another sharp smack was delivered to your ass. 

“Use your manners, girl.” Dean growled.

“Please Alpha.” 

“That’s a good girl.” Dean mumbled quietly as he entered his long thick cock all the way inside of you. John grabbed your face and kissed you again, before quickly bringing your head down to suck his cock once more. 

You gagged on John’s length as Dean pounded you from behind, digging his fingers into your hips. His pace was punishing, and the pleasure was overwhelming. 

“You ready for my knot, Omega?” He grunted in between thrusts. You could feel his knot forming at the base of his length. The excitement forced you to suck John’s cock faster and deeper, causing him to growl loudly. 

You whimpered quietly. “Yes.” Your response was weak, and whiny. 

“Yes?” Dean mocked and slapped your ass before you felt his thrusting speed up and his knot emptying inside of you. He stayed buried inside your cunt for a moment, and rested against your back while you continued slurping on John’s shaft. 

“Fuck,” Dean was trying to catch his breath. “Y/N, you’re such a good little girl.” You smiled with pride and looked at John as you slowly stopped sucking. 

He smiled down at you and kissed your puffy lips and got up to turn you over so you were on your back again. Dean sat beside you, naked and sweaty. He kissed your neck, down to your breasts as John settled between your legs. 

Dean grabbed your ankles and held them up while John quickly penetrated your slick cunt. His thrusts were harder and faster than Dean’s. You could barely moan. The pleasure was so overwhelming and you could feel your cunt get tighter. 

“F-fuck!” You shrieked. John did not stop. He kept fucking you at a grueling pace. You looked at Dean with pleading eyes. You needed to cum. 

“Alpha…” you didn’t break eye contact with Dean. “P-please can I cum?” 

“What a good girl you are,” Dean said, still holding up your ankles to your chest. “What do you think, should we let her cum?” He asked John, who was glistening with sweat. 

“Yeah,” John responded, his voice was strained and tired. You could feel his thick knot stretch you out. “Cum with me. Gonna put my knot in that tight Omega cunt.” 

Your pussy clenched and squelched around John’s cock, and you moaned as you both came. He stayed inside you while he caught his breath, and Dean released his grip on your ankles and kissed you deeply. 

The three of you stayed there for a moment before both of them got out of bed and left the room. John came back with a glass of water, and Dean followed closely behind him with a warm washcloth. You sipped the cool water as Dean wiped the slick and cum from your thighs. 

You laid back in the middle of your queen sized bed. The naked Winchester’s crawled in beside you. 

“Do you feel better, Y/n?” Dean asked. But when he looked over at you for a response you were already sleeping soundly, snoring quietly. 

“I think she is,” John responded for you. 

The next morning you woke up alone. You checked your phone to see what time it was. It had only been 9 am, but there was already a text from Sam. 

“Hey, I hope you’re feeling better.” 

You chuckled to yourself, wondering if you would ever have the nerve to tell Sam what happened between the three of you. 

You got up to use the bathroom, but you were stopped in your tracks when you smelled coffee and bacon.

You used the bathroom and walked downstairs to your small kitchen. 

“Mornin’,” Dean said as he walked over to kiss you on the lips and hand you a cup of coffee. 

“Morning.” You responded sleepily. 

John was standing at the stove, making bacon. You creeped up behind him, and wrapped your arms around him. “And good morning to you.” 

He smiled, and turned around to kiss you good morning.

That morning, you enjoyed coffee and breakfast with John and Dean Winchester. 

“We’re gonna have to do that again sometime.” Dean chuckled. 

You agreed. You couldn’t wait for them to mark you.


End file.
